Los Finales felices no existen o si?
by AMurderWithoutName
Summary: Sakura destrosada, Tsunade preocupada la manda con Neji... ¿Que hace Neji? Mal summary! horrible.. Y perdonen x decir q no escribiria mas de Naruto pero no me recisti a escribir este NejixSaku.. Lemon.M.LenguajeObseno.!


**Un chiste muy malo. **

Deberían poner un anuncio en el periódico diciendo "Calle 13 de la villa escondida entre las hojas, casa 2, Reunión a las 7:00 PM, Atentamente: Desgraciados Anónimos"

Si, lo sé, mal chiste, pero… saben que. ¡Me río!

Destrozada en mi cama, llorando a mares, ¿Por qué? Que pregunta no es esa, mas bien ¿Por quién? Y aun así, la pregunta sigue pareciéndome patética e innecesaria. Pero la respuesta es devastadora, asquerosa y cruel. Bueno, la verdad nunca ha sido tan linda como la pintan en los cuentos de hadas. "...Y el principe azul rescato a su princesa del temible dragon" Que patetico, y frustrante como los adultos nos hacian creer en semejante tonteria. Yo no soy ninguna princesa custodiada por un temible dragon, y él no es ningun principe azul.

Y aunque si les digo quien fue el bastardo que me tiene así, no supondría mayor inconveniente con su absurda lectura… más bien, supondría de algo totalmente anticipado de parte de ustedes.

Pero como toda buena historia tengo que revelar a mi verdugo que aprisiona mi corazón y se baña en mis lágrimas.

Mi verdugo tiene nombre y apellido, al cual se le conoce como Uchiha Sasuke.

Sí, el mismo arrogante, frío, calculador, asquerosamente guapo y listo, por quien lloro, suspiro y por quien daría mi vida.

Y el lo sabe, lo sabe porque se lo dije.

Y he allí el dilema. Me he declarado con todas las sílabas, vocales y consonantes existentes, y el muy cabrón no lo entiende. Pensé que solo diría lo mismo de siempre, o sea un "_Hmp, Molestia_" pero no… esta vez tenía que ser distinto a las demás.

No se conformo con solo verme medio entristecida(medio, porque mi orgullo y mi amor por él no desaparecían tan fácil con esas palabras, soñaba con que detrás de estas se hallara un significado oculto), igual que las otras veces que me ha rechazado. No... Mas bien me piso con sus palabras… aún puedo recordarlas en mi mente, exactamente como hace tan solo dos días que me lo dijo.

"…_Alguien como tú no puede amarme, eres débil, asquerosamente débil, me das lástima Haruno, y ni siquiera eso me das. No entiendes que no quiero nada tuyo, no salgo con perdedoras o débiles. ¿Te sientes aludida? Yo en tu lugar no lo dudaría, y por lo menos, si es que te quedara un poco de dignidad, entrenaría un poco más… Molestia" _

¿Cómo tantas palabras en poco tiempo, pueden lastimar mi corazón, mas de lo que está por sus continuos rechazos?

Fácil, si nadie lo hacia posible, un Uchiha con un maldito corazón de piedra, lo hacia realidad.

Quise llorar, pero las lágrimas no salían, mi cuerpo demacrado por completo debajo de las sábanas desde hace dos días. Mis padres habían salido de Guardia durante tres semanas ha la aldea de la arena, y lo agradezco, no me gustaría que mis padres se deprimieran conmigo así.

Pero eso no implica mi libertad de llorar sola, no… Naruto, Sai y Hinata no han dejado de venir a mi casa, preocupados… pero no puedo hacer mas nada…. Más que llorar.

Frustrada porque las malditas lágrimas no se decidían entre salir o quedarse, me levanto de mi cama con el paso flojo y muy cansado, directo al baño, me desnudo poco a poco, viendo mi aspecto cada ves mas decadente en el reflejo de mi espejo, y lleno la bañera hasta el tope, y sin importar nada me lanzo en la bañera, empapando todo. Cierro mis ojos… sabía que necesitaba esto.

El vacío negro se adueñaba de mi visión y de mis pensamientos, quedando en un estado completo de inconciencia. Hacia algo parecido a "Dormir" pero el amargo sabor de mi boca, no permitía tan dulce acción por parte de mi cuerpo.

….

A la lejanía escucho un ruido, sí un ruido…. Que se hace mas potente y mas…¡Real!

Despierto de mi inconciencia (ya que decidí dejar de nombrarlo sueño por evidentes razones) y maldigo haberme quedado en aquel estado.

Me levanto con la suficiente rapidez, rapidez que me hace resbalar y caer dolorosamente en el piso, desnuda.

Sobo mi trasero y aguanto unas pequeñas lágrimas en mis ojos e identifico rápidamente el sonido proveniente de la sala. Con mi trasero adolorido, me levanto y cojo una pequeña bata rosada que no me llegaba ni a medio muslo y salgo disparada por la escalera, asía la puerta, para detener el molesto ruido.

-Naruto ya te dije que…- dije precipitadamente abriendo la puerta, pero me quede de piedra y confusa, al ver quien era… el mayor de los Hyugas, el genio Hyuga Neji se postraba ante mí. Y como si no me hubiera oído me contesto con su tono frío y calculador.

-Tsunade-sama solicita tu presencia- dijo pausada y monótonamente.

-Dígale que estoy enferma y que…- pero mi oración no termino cuando vi que el genio me empujaba dentro de mi casa y se metía él tras de mí, cerrando la puerta.

Debo admitir que me sorprendió, pero si no fuera porque se que es Neji, y no un pervertido, le hubiera pegado hasta dejarlo muerto.

-Pero que…-

-No tengo tiempo para tus excusas baratas, vístete que Tsunade me ha dado ordenes explícitas de llevarte a su despacho- hizo una pausa y me vio de arriba a bajo y finalmente dijo- no pienso llevarte así- dijo frío viéndome a los ojos con fastidio.

No dije nada más, y subí a mi cuarto mas sorprendida, al parecer, el genio no era nada paciente con alguien como yo.

Me vestí, una falda blanca corta y una camisa negra manga cortas eran mi vestuario, me puse mis guantes nuevos rosados y sin ganas baje la escalera. Me puse mis sandalias Ninja con la vista blanca del genio posada en mí.

Irritada, luego de vestirme, le dirige una mirada llena de molestia, él como si nada me cargó en su espalda y me llevo a cuestas durante todo el viaje que duraba entre mi casa y el despacho de Tsunade-sama.

Reproche, le grite y le dije mil y un groserías, respecto a su tontería innecesaria de llevarme a cuestas, pero el ni replico, ni dijo nada. Lo que me frustro e hizo que me callara.

Al llegar al despacho de la Hokague, me bajo y tocamos la puerta de la habitación, la voz de la mujer se escuchó detrás de la puerta y con un "Pase" nos dio acceso a su oficina.

-Hyuga, Haruno- dijo formalmente, Neji y yo dimos una cordial reverencia, en forma de respeto.

-Para empezar, Sakura estoy muy disgustada con las faltas a nuestro entrenamiento ¿Alguna escusa?- dijo serena, serenamente molesta.

-No- dije con sinceridad, oh bueno.. no queria dar explicaciones.

-Perfecto- dijo la mujer con una especie de tic nervioso en su ojo derecho- De ahora en adelante estarás a cargo de Neji Hyuga- dijo a modo de venganza.

-¡Que!-gritamos al mismo tiempo, lo que me hizo volverme a Neji con la mirada rabiosa poco falto para que me lo comiera, no me sorprendió del Hyuga encontrarme la misma mirada.

-lo que han oído- carraspeó-Sakura, tus padres no van a llegar hasta nuevo aviso, y yo no tengo tiempo de entrenarte, así que Neji ocupara mi lugar, y tu Neji, no tendrás misiones hasta nuevo aviso, y dormirás en la casa de Sakura- la bruja se hacia o era.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Neji, por primera vez impaciente, y con ganas de acecinar a la vieja bruja, si… yo también tenía las ganas.

-Porqué tu escuadrón ha sido suspendido por alguna estupidez de Tsubasan, y por ello quedan suspendidos, y ya que tu eres muy bueno en eso de entrenar pues te dejo a cargo de mi pupila mas brillante- admito me sonrojé, pero no duro mucho hasta que me dí cuenta que el caradura de Hyuga dormiría en mi casa- ¿Algún problema?- su tono amenazador no me agrado, así que sacudí mi cabeza negándolo, y pues Neji, no se que fue lo que hizo, pero como que también su respuesta era No.

-Pueden retirarse-

Neji y yo asentimos y nos fuimos. El silencio era… un tanto incomodo, pero yo no iba a ser la persona que lo rompiera, mas bien el chico parecía de pocas palabras, como…

Baje la cabeza de tan solo pensar el nombre de aquella persona, porque no había puesto a Sasuke en vez de Neji, Sasuke esta en el mismo escuadrón de Neji, me pregunto.. ¿Por qué él y no Sasuke?

Tsunade sabrá… claro que lo debe saber, mis queridos amigos se lo habrán comunicado. Pero no les culpo, solo estaban preocupados.

Lo que me molestas que es que hallan puesto a una persona, quien no me ha dirigido la palabra desde que nos vimos por primera vez en aquellos exámenes hacia unos 6 años.

Suficiente razón para estar molesta ¿no?

Al llegar a mi casa, abro la puerta y espero a que él pase, al pasar, él cierra la puerta y se queda en silencio. ¡Santo dios! En tan poco tiempo y siento que su mutismo me pone de nervios.

Me sentí obligada a darle un Tour por mi casa, pero la verdad que no tenía ganas así que lo resumí.

-La cocina a la izquierda, puedes agarrar la comida que se te plazca, la sala de estar esta siguiendo el pasillo a la derecha, arriba hay tres cuartos, el primero a la derecha es el de mis padres, el segundo es el mío y el tercero es para las visitas, o sea el tuyo. Cada habitación tiene su propio baño. En fin la casa no es muy grande a lo que estas acostumbrado, afuera hay dos patios uno de entrenamiento de chakra y el otro de entrenamiento de batalla.- digo lo mas explícita posible y veo que él asiente.

Subo a mi habitación y me encierro allí.

¿Por qué él y no Sasuke?

¿Y si Tsunade le ofreció esto a Sasuke, y el se negó?

¿Por qué diablos Neji?

¿Qué tiene que ver Neji conmigo?

Joder, estoy que no puedo mas del agotamiento, dirijo mi mirada hasta el reloj y veo que marcan las 9:30 PM… tengo sueño, hambre, estoy confundida y tengo ganas de morir.

¿Es algo normal? Eso espero.

Me levanto pesadamente de mi cama, y me despojo de mi ropa, seguramente Neji no esta, seguro se fue a buscar su ropa o esta encerrado en su habitación, o quien sabe que rayos está haciendo. A demás a mí que me importa.

Sacudo de mi cabeza algún pensamiento relacionado con aquel estereotipo de cubito de hielo y me pongo mi camisón rosado corto, hace calor; por si fuera poco.

Bajo las escaleras poco a poco, con cuidado de no hacer ruido, y encuentro la casa a oscuras, como suele estar cuando no hay nadie mas que yo en estas cuatro paredes.

Y sí, efectivamente Neji no se encontraba por aquí.

Entro a la cocina y busco en la heladera algo que me refrescara, pero mis ojos no se toparon con mi postre favorito. Helado de Mantecado con Fresa, pero ¿Quién rayos fue el ignorante que se llevo mi helado? Que yo recuerde soy la única en esta familia que come helado de mantecado con fresa.

Mi primer sospechoso se hizo visible ante mis ojos, sentado serenamente en el comedor con una cuchara en la boca y mi preciado helado de mantecado con fresa.

-Deberías ser mas audaz- dijo el chico en tono altivo, será puto.

-Dame mi helado- digo yo por toda respuesta, hoy no es el día de poner a mi mente a trabajar para respuestas con un "coeficiente" al 100%.

-Lo siento no hay mas- dijo frío, y al parecer divertido.

¡Le parece divertido quitarme mi helado! No… eso ya es mucho.

-Es mi casa y mi helado- digo yo rabiosa.

-Tu me dijiste que podía agarrar lo que se me plazca- dijo con una pizca de diversión en su tono, no es por nada pero empecé a dudar de que fuera Neji-cubito-de-hielo.

Perfecto, no tenía nada contra eso, a demás no me iba a poner a pensar en alguna respuesta coherente.

Así que me senté a su lado y puse mi frente contra la fría cerámica de la mesa.

El silencio se hizo presente como el aire.

-No te creo- dijo de repente.

-¿Qué?- digo yo, obviamente confundida y sorprendida por el hecho de que Mr. Cubito esté sacando un tema a flote- no entiendo-

-No te creo que no hayas tenido una buena escusa para no ir a los entrenamientos de Tsunade- dijo por fin, y haciéndome sorprender de lo observador que es. Yo juraba que le daba igual.

-Se que te sorprende que me importe, pero no es nada de eso, es solo que no tengo mas nada que hacer- dijo, antes de que dijera cualquier cosa, sorprendiéndome y por alguna extraña razón poniéndome un poco triste.

-Um... Entonces es mejor que me valla a dormir, hoy tuve un día de perros- dije fingiendo mi voz, no se porque me sentía mal… muy mal.

Neji no dijo nada, como era de costumbre su mutismo se hizo presente en la habitación. Me despedí de él con una sonrisa cansada y me largue a mi cuarto dispuesta a dormir mis 8 horas de sueño diarias.

Me acuesto, bueno no exactamente fue lo que hice si no mas bien me lancé en la cama y me puse a llorar.

No se porque lloro, esto llega a ser indignante, no poder hacer mas nada que llorar.

Pero increíblemente, no tiene que ver con Sasuke, si no con Mr. Cubito. Perfecto, a demás de Molestia, una asquerosa enamorada.

Paro de llorar, y me tranquilizo, acuesto mi cabeza delicadamente en la almohada y suspiro…

¿Por qué lloro?

¿Qué me está pasando?

…

Hormonas, malditas hormonas, eso debe ser… a menos que yo…

No, imposible, absurdo…

Cierro mis ojos, pero mi cuerpo y mi mente se resisten al estado de completa inconciencia.

Y solo, solo en ese momento, una pregunta cruzó fugaz por mi mente…

¿Neji, estará dormido?

Me levanto, dispuesta a averiguarlo.

Mis pies me guían a la puerta y salgo de mi habitación, miro hacia la derecha y me encuentro con la puerta cerrada del cuarto del Señor-No-Me-Importa, y procedo a tocar, pero antes de que mis nudillos tocaran la puerta, esta se abre.

-¿Qué quieres?- responde, frío, como normalmente lo hacia.

Yo, presa de tremenda vergüenza, y para colmo, estaba sin camisa, opte por decir la verdad, bueno verdad a medias.

-No puedo dormir- lo se, lo se, lo se es lo peor que he podido decir en mi vida, pero… ¡Que se te va a ocurrir con un tipo así, sin camisa y demasiado sexy! Si… leyeron bien, sexy!

Gruño, y me dejo entrar a su cuarto, al pasar por la puerta, su piel roza la mía, y por mi espina dorsal viaja una corriente eléctrica muy placentera. Él solo gruñó, de nuevo.

Escucho el sonido que me indica que la puerta se ha cerrado, pero no volteo, me quedo parada, junto a su cama.

Siento como el camina hasta sentarse nuevamente en la cama, y me mira desde su posición.

-¿Por qué no puedes dormir?- pregunta con fastidio, si lo se.. soy una molestia para todos.

-No lo se, pero es tu culpa- digo sin miramientos, sin importarme como lo tome él o que piense.

-Si es por tu helado…- intenta decir pero niego con la cabeza- entonces que?- me siento a su lado y el me mira… tan borde como siempre.

-No te parece raro que tú estuvieras aquí y no…- no fui capaz de terminar la oración, me vi interrumpida por cubito andante.

-Uchiha, ya me lo imaginaba yo, esto todo es culpa de él…- respira profundo y yo niego.

-No, bueno si…- digo y el me ve directo a mis ojos, no entendí muy bien el porque de esa mirada, me sentí tan bien- es su culpa el que tu estés aquí, como mi niñera obstinada-reprimo una carcajada al ver su cara, pero no me interrumpe- pero a la vez no es el porque de que no pueda dormir, bueno… en parte si lo es, porque me tiene mal, pero la otra parte es tu culpa- creo que hable demás.. pero a él no le parece importarle.

-Estas diciendo, que la causa del insomnio de la "Mejor alumna de la Hokague" es que Yo, Neji Hyuga interrumpo sus noches?- dice divertido.

-Sus noches, suena a plural, para mí que fue esta…- no termino ya que siento sus labios en los míos.

Nos besamos, él se afirmó en mi cintura y yo en sus hombros, me fue recostando de su cama y yo me dejaba hacer, y con un gusto…

Pero el oxigeno se hizo necesario y nos separamos, yo me hallaba debajo de su cuerpo y el me miro, divertido… y eso me molesto.

-¿Qué pasa Mr. Cubito?- digo yo, molesta.

-Esto era lo que querías?- respondió entre divertido y borde. Y eso me dolió.

Mire a otro lado, agradecí que mi cabello fuera largo y me tapara mi sonrojo y mis ojos que se desbordaban en lágrimas.

-Veo que el sentimiento no cambia, al parecer tengo algo que… que es fácil notarlo y que yo no se que es… soy una Molestia- digo yo apunto de llorar, pero me aguanté. No le daría el gusto a otra persona de verme llorar.

-Si es verdad- dijo él, me remuevo debajo de él esperando encontrar alguna salida, pero el me afirma mas por la cintura- Es fácil notar lo molesta e ignorante que eres- me lastima y el no lo sabe pero lo hace, y no se detiene- lo débil y lo enamoradiza que eres, pero mas aún lo tonta por enamorarte de alguien como Uchiha- note su tono mas borde de lo normal, lo cual me sorprendió.

No entiendo el porque de que todas las palabras que dijo, las últimas me supieron a mentira, yo.. no podía querer a una persona que me odiaba.

Negué con la cabeza, dispuesta a decir algo en mi defensa pero el no me dejo.

-Es fácil notar tus anchas caderas, tu fina cintura, tus grandes pechos, tus finas y formadas piernas y lo excitante que es tenerte así, entre mis brazos y temerosa- dijo yo me puse colorada, era extraño estar con una persona la cual no me dirigía la palabra, al parecer yo no fui la única que cambió.

-Entonces te gusto?- pregunto yo, volviendo mi vista asía los ojos blancos de él.

-Puede que sí, no se si soportaría…- pero no lo dejo terminar, no… porque sabía que iba a terminar diciendo algo borde y asquerosamente verdadero que me iba a pinchar el momento.

Lo besé, el me agarró las caderas y me las estrujó contra las suyas, notando su erección contra mi vientre.

-Si, sabes que si te gusto, Hyuga-Cubito-De-Hielo- digo y lo beso mas apasionadamente, el sonríe y me acaricia.

Las caricias se vuelven un juego peligroso que consistía en quien toca más carne.

Las ropas volaron y nuestros cuerpos desnudos reaccionaban ante las caricias.

Sentí sus manos en mis pechos, apretarlos y estrujarlos, los lamió y los chupo haciéndome sentir en las nubes.

Sus besos subieron de nuevo a mi cuello y luego a mis labios, mis cachetes, mi nariz y luego mi frente, me vio a los ojos, y adivine el siguiente pasó y asentí.

Luego, luego solo sé que alcanzamos el cielo una y otra vez.

Sudados, nos acomodamos, yo enzima de su pecho agitado y el me abrazaba la cintura.

-Que es eso de cubito de hielo?- dice el Hyuga jugando con mis cabellos

-Es que si ibas a estar en mi casa por tiempo indefinido, debía ponerte un apodo, a demás de que te comiste mi helado- dije besando su cuello, creo que me acostumbraría a hacerlo.

-Uh… entonces quieres que te recompense- yo lo vi, sin entender.

Me agarro por la cintura y me volvió a posicionar debajo de su cuerpo.

-Oye! Aún no me repongo y tu quieres más- digo a modo de regaño.

-Si, Te haré el amor hasta que me canse y no te podrás sentar durante un buen tiempo- dijo para luego comenzar una nueva lucha de besos, caricias y volvimos a tocar el cielo una y otra vez juntos.

…. (Tercera persona)

La luz del sol entraba por la ventana del cuarto, iluminando una desecha y desordenada, donde dos cuerpos se hallaban, juntos.

-Uhmm..- se escucha el gruñido de un hombre, se mueve y siente un peso más a un costado suyo.

Se voltea y ve a una mujer pelirosada al lado suyo, desnuda completamente y su largo pelo tapando sus ojos y sus mejillas.

-Sakura- dijo su nombre, tan bajo como una caricia-Sakura- repite, y ve que ella se mueve un poco.

-Uhmm un ratito mas…- dice, a lo que al hombre le hace mucha ternura. Ternura que no sabe desde cuando la comenzó a sentir.

La mujer de rosados cabellos abre sus ojos dejando a la vista dos hermosas joyas verdes.

--Buenos días- dice al ver a Neji, y le sonríe- entonces esto no fue un sueño- dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-No lo fue- dijo Neji, abrazándola- pero lo quisiera hacer mas largo…- dice.

-Neji eres insaciable- dice dando una pequeña carcajada, volviendo a caer en un juego de pura lujuria.

…(Primera persona)

Quien diría, las cosas malas atraen las buenas.

O… fue suerte, o una treta por parte de mi maestra y mi ahora esposo.

Fin.

Dije que nunca volvería a hacer un fic de Naruto, pero… no soporte, mas bien mi mejor amiga Arkangel me hipnotizo con esta pareja, si les gusto pues agradézcanselo a ella y si no.. pues acepto regaños, tomatazos, insultos.. jejeje Un beso bye!


End file.
